


Pomegranate

by kashmir



Category: Dirty Sexy Money
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-26
Updated: 2008-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>...he figured, they <i>were</i> Darlings. Sick and messed up was what they did best.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pomegranate

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by [](http://wendy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://wendy.livejournal.com/)**wendy** \- thanks baby! :)

Juliet Darling was the first girl Jeremy Darling ever kissed.

She also was the first girl he ever fucked.

Jeremy was aware of how sick and messed up that was. But, he figured, they _were_ Darlings. Sick and messed up was what they did best. Although even he could admit sleeping with his sister (his _twin_ sister) was probably sicker than most Darling sins. Although not by much.

It all started when they were thirteen. The summer they were thirteen to be precise. Juliet had had a crush on a boy in one of her classes - not her regular classes, no; Jeremy couldn't remember what it was now, horseback riding or fencing or something. He just remembers there was a crush and Juliet confessing to him in a whisper one night on the balcony after they'd snuck out with some Oreo's and a flashlight, that she really, _really_ liked this boy and wanted to kiss him. But she was afraid of making a fool of herself so she somehow managed to convince Jeremy he had to help her practice.

When he thinks about it now, he realizes even then Jules hadn't had to do much convincing. So they practiced all night, falling asleep outside, not waking until Dutch had come in the next morning, gently chiding them for sleeping on the balcony before sending them to bed.

Nothing happened again until the night they graduated high school. They'd been out all night, drinking and partying and living it up before heading back to the Imperial just as the sun was starting to lighten the horizon. They'd ended up on the balcony, something that had fast become a ritual between them, bundled in sleeping bags and swigging the last dregs of champagne and nibbling on some Cheetos they'd stolen from the kitchen, giggling the whole time.

He thinks that first time wouldn't have happened if they both hadn't been so wasted. But despite the fact that Jeremy was completely out of it, drunk and a little bit high, he can remember every moment with complete clarity.

He knows Juliet was the one who initiated it. But he also didn't stop her. He was the one who pressed her back into the ground, his tongue licking the sweet of the Cristal and the salt of the cheese snack out of her mouth. He was the one who pushed her top up to suck and lick and nibble at the small peaks of her breasts. He was the one who dug the condom out of his wallet after disrobing them both, loving the feel of her hands running through his hair, her breath in his ear, her bare legs tangled with his.

He can remember sliding inside of her, feeling her body give way to his, the small 'o' of surprise her mouth made as he pressed into her to the hilt. She'd cupped his face then, thumb tracing circles on his cheek and kissed him again, sighing a little into his mouth as she relaxed around and beneath him and he groaned, started to move.

It didn't last long. Jeremy wasn't exactly proud of it but he was eighteen and drunk. He thought he was just lucky he hadn't come the minute he'd gotten inside of her. She let out a tiny noise when he shuddered above her, burying his face in her delicate smelling neck and she held him, petted him, soothed him.

He didn't get her to come that time. She fell asleep a few moments after he came; or, well, passed out and he'd managed to rearrange her clothes and carry her to bed, leaving her with a kiss on the forehead and a stroke of her hair.

It didn't happen again until they were both out of college. They'd stayed close, stayed in Manhattan but had branched out and made new friends, had new experiences. But at the core, it was still Juliet and Jeremy against the world, as it had always been and always would be.

They went to Mexico the summer after they turned twenty-three, just the two of them. They partied and swam and slept till three in the afternoon. The last night there, they took a bottle of tequila down to the private beach with intentions of getting wasted under the huge, white moon. But they'd barely had any liquor before Jeremy was leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to Juliet's lips in the dark, her pink and white bikini practically glowing in the moonlight.

She didn't kiss him back at first and he started to pull away but then she'd cupped his jaw and smiled a little crookedly and then kissed him, tongue soft and slick and Jeremy was gone. They ended up sandy and wet and sore but as dawn broke over the water, making it shimmer like a thousand brilliant gems, they were curled together, Juliet's head resting above his heart and for the first time in his life, Jeremy felt like he knew what people meant when they used the word 'content.'

It happened more regularly after that trip. They never talked about it. It was just something they did. Sometimes they were drunk, sometimes they were high, sometimes they were just themselves.

Jeremy didn't like to think about the fact that the longest relationship he'd ever had was with his sister.

Things between them sort of stopped when he got twisted up in Natalie. He knows Juliet had to suspect something before she walked in on them but she never said. But he'd thought Natalie had loved him, wanted him - not just the Darling money and name. But then he'd found out that she'd lied, that she didn't really want him, Jeremy. She wanted what every other girl had wanted.

The morning after their birthday, as they stood on the balcony together, Juliet with her head resting on his shoulder as the sun lit up Manhattan with its warmth and Jeremy realized something.

Juliet wasn't just the first girl he'd ever kissed or had sex with. She was the first girl he'd ever loved. The first girl who'd ever loved him - _really_ loved him. He sighed, realized how fucking hopeless he was and pressed a kiss to Juliet's mussed hair.

"You wanna catch some shut eye?" he murmured and Juliet turned her face up to his, a smile playing about her lips. She snagged a short, sweet kiss from him before dancing away, holding out her hand.

"C'mon, Jeremy. Let's go to bed."

Jeremy smiled and followed.


End file.
